<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kai Earp by emaz0225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290689">Kai Earp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225'>emaz0225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai Earp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachi Wyatt Earp son of John Henry Holliday and Mary Belle Earp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai Earp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Malachi Wyatt Earp twin brother to Leanna Marie Earp and Son to John Henry Holliday and <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/vnVFzWLXyjoQ71iK7">Mary</a> Belle Earp. Raised by Wyatt Earp but at the age of 17 he became half Revent as does Leanna. They swore to protect the Earp family. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kai Earp was born on September 2nd, 1880. His mother hated that she had kids out of wedlock but she would not marry Doc Holliday. Kai is protective of Leanna and he is brilliant and he is loyal to Wyatt Earp more than anything in November of 1897 Charity Parker started a rumour about him making wicked advances on her. Kai was already black sheep for being a bastard and being the son of Doc Holliday he knew his Uncle Wyatt would defend his honour but would get in a whole lot of trouble took the peacemaker and Shot himself in the head as he swore he would protect the Earp family as long as one still stood.  Leanna found her brother there dead and screamed like the dead and she took peacemaker and Shot herself dead to be with her brother for eternity. Wyatt found his niece and nephew and sobbed and swore to himself no harm would come to them and he buried them at the homestead and placed flowers on their graves to the day he died. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kai's relationship with Wynonna is hard really,  She does not want to believe the curse. He is one who took her Virginity and he realized that was wrong and he went to his house that he built when Edwin was around as heir. Kai and Leanna have powers and half Revent they also wear rings around their necks, they were from Wyatt when they were 5 and they missed their father.  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/s1DtPkeY6KWSv7n17">Malachi</a> Wyatt Earp </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/1sejwRaEEPcFCNMR7">Leanna</a> Marie  Earp </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>This is their story and how they help Wynonna wreck this curse. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. seeing Doc Holliday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Leanna pov </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wynonna now is the Heir but we are staying away because Wynonna and Kai had a big argument so we are in the trailer park with Bobo. I am wearing ripped stockings and a leather skirt and a blouse I have my hair in a braid. Kai is in his side of the trailer and he is reading a book and I step out there is a rumour that Doc Holliday is in the trailer park and wanting revenge against the stone witch. I grab my leather jacket and I head to find Dad and I find his trailer with the word Bitch on it. I knock and he says " Whoever is acquiring my service please walk away or I will gut you." Now I know where Kai gets his attitude from. I take a breath and I say " John Henry Holliday open this door." He opens the door and looks at me and asks " Who the hell are you?" I roll my eyes he hasn't seen me or Kai since we were 5 I say " I am Leanna Marie Earp your daughter." His blue eyes look at me and say " How are you alive right now please tell me you didn't make a deal with the stone witch." I shake my head and he sighs a little and pulls out a Cigarette I say " Kai and I are half revent." He looks at me and says " Kai is here as well." I nod and I lead him to my trailer and I see Kai drinking rum and he looks at me and says " What Leanna I was about to have company." I say " Well piss off company we are having family time you can Fuck Lili another time." Kai scowls and says " Such language for a lady so unbecoming." Doc comes in and looks at Kai and sits down on the chair and I see Kai put his cup down and says " Your supposed to be dead gone in heaven screwing prostitutes." Kai gets up and walks away he took Dads death the hardest he did not talk for a whole month and he ignored mother. Kai always tried to get mother to love us but he never succeeded. When we were 12 Mother moved out and married Drek Clootie but Mother was never able to bear children.  I go to my room and I open my laptop and I go on my word document and I start on writing my second book I put on <a href="https://youtu.be/tD4HCZe-tew">Lush Life</a> and I hum along to the lyrics. I hear Kai come home and he goes to his room and I hear him cry we miss our family especially Uncle Wyatt. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kai </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I go out into the Park and I see Dad playing Texas Hold 'em and I go over and they say " Oh goody the Earp protector." My eyes go golden and I give him an aneurysm and I say " anyone else gonna call me names." They all shake their heads no and I sit down and I say " You will leave Wynonna and Waverly alone or you have problems with me and Leanna." I glare at the scum and I go into my trailer and I go to my room and I cry I miss Uncle Wyatt he raised me and taught me how to Shoot I am no Doc Holliday and He taught me to be a man. I go to my hat that Dad got me when I was 4 it was gigantic but Dad said I would grow into it. My hat is next to my colt pistols and next to a <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/vumXMFoGbspzutHA7">portrait</a> of my mother I kiss the portrait and I go to my bed and I take out my joint and I light up.  I fall asleep to 7 pm and I get up and I see Leanna in jeans and a tee and a leather jacket and we head to Shorty's and I order a whiskey and I smile at Waverly and I see Leanna go to her boyfriend. <a href="https://youtu.be/bpwdwbO1uvM"> The dance</a> by Garth Brooks comes on and I see Leanna dance with Preston and I go outside and I light up a cigarette and I see Wynonna go into the bar and say to Waverly " Where the hell is Kai and Leanna."   I go in and I say " Well Wynonna I will help you but the homestead is getting a trailer."  I pay shorty hundred dollars and I go to the trailer and I move it to the edge of the property and I look at the carving Leanna and I did in the tree a week before we died. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stupid Charity Parker the judge's daughter she was of power and Uncle Wyatt former US marshall and a farmer had no room to stand on especially me being a bastard and a son of former gunslinger and gambler. So I decided to commit suicide with the peacemaker I ended up becoming a half revent and waking up with Leanna on my chest.  I swore to protect the Earps I may not have to like them but I will keep my promise and I will do it for Uncle Wyatt.  I see Dad go by my trailer and he says " I did what I could to protect you and your sister I was not allowed to take custody of you and your sister do to <b>Tuberculosis." I nod and he lifts his head and says " The ring you have on your neck was my father's wedding ring. "  I look up at him and he looks into my eyes and he says " I gave Wyatt my parents wedding rings because he was my best friend and would keep them safe and thought hopefully my children."  </b></strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>